


Undercover Lovers

by sara_wolfe



Series: Trope Bingo - Hawaii 5-0 Edition [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Kono go undercover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: a kiss to save the day**

"You want me to come where?"

Danny looked up at Kono, who was standing in front of his desk, practically bouncing with excitement. She was holding a brightly-colored flyer in her hands.

"Los Angeles," Kono told him. "To a surfing competition."

"I didn't think you did competitions, anymore," Danny said. 

"I can't compete," Kono replied, "but I can still surf. And I was contacted by one of the organizers to take part in a charity exhibition." She was grinning so widely he was surprised her face didn't split in two.

"Kono, that's great," Danny said, happily. "But, why me?"

"You're my friend, and I want to spend time with you," came the answer. "Besides, it's fun, and I think you'd enjoy it. And Grace, if she wants to come."

"Are you kidding?" Danny asked. "Grace would have a blast. When do we go?"

* * *

The flight to LA was uneventful, and they'd had no problems grabbing their luggage from the baggage claim, or getting their rental car. The weather was beautiful, and traffic was about as perfect as it could get. Even their hotel room was gorgeous, with a fantastic view of the ocean.

Really, when he thought about it, Danny should have been expecting something to go wrong. He just never expected trouble to come in the form of Marty Deeks.

The competition didn't start for another day, but he and Kono were taking Grace to the beach before everything got hectic. They'd stopped at a corner grocery to grab some snacks when they'd run into the other detective. He'd been excited to see them, and mentioned how the rest of his team would be happy to see Danny, again. And it sounded like fun, so they'd trailed Deeks back to Ops. 

He should have known that nothing would be that simple.

"What do you mean, you need our help?" Danny wasn't really successful at keeping the suspicious tone out of his voice, but then, he wasn't trying very hard. 

"We investigated Marcus Jantzen six months ago, for a similar case," Callen told him, gesturing at the picture on the screen. "Had him in interrogation before he alibied out. He saw all our faces."

"And we can't go in with a warrant on our practically nonexistent evidence," Hanna said, picking up the thread. "Not with Jantzen's lawyers circling the wagons at the first sign of trouble."

"But, Jantzen doesn't know either of us," Kono said, nodding at Danny, "so we can investigate without rousing suspicion."

"Danno, I can stay here," Grace piped up, when Danny automatically glanced back at her. 

"Yeah, she can hang with us," Hanna replied, and Danny was both relieved and a little worried. 

Relieved, because there was nowhere safer for Grace if he couldn't be with her, and worried because the man was a former SEAL, and that pretty much spoke for itself. The last time Danny had left Grace alone with Steve, she'd learned how to throw a knife. God only knew what he'd come back to, this time.

But, he and Kono couldn't very well say no. He shot her a look, seeing the same determination on his face, and she nodded in response to his unspoken question.

"We'll do it," Danny told them.

* * *

Jantzen worked on the top floor of the biggest high-rise in Los Angeles. There was security just to get onto the floor, and Jantzen had a formidable secretary guarding his door. The man took paranoid to a whole, new level. 

Too bad it didn't occur to him to screen the maintenance workers coming into the building. 

"It's a little scary how easily we got in here," Kono muttered, as Jantzen's secretary happily let them into the man's empty office. 

"Makes you think, doesn't it?" Danny replied, just as quietly, moving over to the enormous desk facing the wall of windows. "How many people we don't pay any attention to, just because they look innocuous."

"Glad it's working to our advantage, though," Kono muttered. "Okay, what are we looking for, again?"

"Suspicious financial documents," Danny replied, sifting through piles of paper with gloved hands. "Anything that looks like it can prove that Jantzen is paying for terrorists."

"What about several half-million dollar transfers over a two month period?" Kono asked. 

"Seriously?" Danny asked, getting a shrug in reply. 

"The guy is really bad at this," Kono said, shaking her head in exasperation. "He wrote down the password for his computer, and the file's right out in the open." She rolled her eyes as she plugged a zip drive in to download the file. "How in the world did this guy get away last time?"

"Fancy lawyers and deep pockets," Danny told her. "You almost done? We have to get out of here."

"Got it," Kono told him, snatching the zip drive out of the computer tower and pocketing it. "Let's-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and Danny shot a panicked look at the desk he was still putting back into order. 

"Go with me," Kono muttered, quickly. 

Then as the door opened, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, knocking him back onto the desk and sending papers flying everywhere. One hand fisted in the front of his shirt, the other braced herself against the desk. And then, a devious glint in her eyes, she kissed him.

Danny kissed back as the door opened behind them, not paying attention to the disbelieving shout from the doorway. He wrapped an arm around Kono's waist to steady her, ignoring the man who stomped over to them, knowing that it would only enrage him, further. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

Danny and Kono kissed for a few seconds longer, just to drive Jantzen mad, and then they separated. Kono had managed to blush on command, her cheeks bright red as she stared at the floor in apparent mortification. 

"Hey, man," Danny drawled, grinning lazily at Jantzen as he wrapped an arm around Kono's waist. "Sorry about that. We thought we were gonna have a little more privacy, you know?"

"This is my office!" Jantzen exploded, face purple with rage. 

"We're leaving," Danny said, pushing away from the desk they'd messed up beyond all recognition. 

He and Kono sauntered out of the office, without a care in the world, Jantzen's threat to have them both fired following them to the elevator. The car was thankfully empty when they got on, and they rode quickly down to the lobby. Outside the building, Kono burst out laughing. 

"That was great," she told him, grinning. "Where did you get that last voice from?"

"Channeling my inner Deeks," Danny replied. "What about you? I can't believe that diversion. And that kiss." He shot her a pointed look.

"You're pretty good at that, yourself," Kono told him, nudging him teasingly in the ribs. "Come on, let's get this info back to Callen and his team. The waves are calling my name."


End file.
